


Sweat

by boopedbyanangel



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Implied Castiel/Dean Winchester, Implied Smut, Other, Poetry, Supernatural Writing Challenge July 2016
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-23
Updated: 2016-07-23
Packaged: 2018-07-26 04:53:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7561189
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/boopedbyanangel/pseuds/boopedbyanangel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt = air conditioning</p>
<p>for Supernatural Writing Challenge July 2016</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sweat

Sweat  


> Pouring down the outside of cool glasses of beer  
>  Sliding in glistening drops down overheated foreheads  
>  Sticking t-shirted backs and shorts-clad legs to vinyl car seats  
> 

Sweat  


> Dampening nervous hands waiting to be clasped  
>  Pushing musk in the air out to sharpened senses  
>  Gathering on pouted cupid's bows 

Sweat  


> Trickling in rivulets down exposed necks  
>  Begging to be lapped up by eager tongues  
>  Easing friction of skin on skin 

Sweat  


> Flying  
>  Gliding  
>  Pooling 

Sweat  


> Drying  
>  Sticky and sated  
>  Lush and overflowing gives way to gentle evaporation 

And with a smile-inducing whirr, the A/C kicks on. Calm is restored.

**Author's Note:**

> I enjoyed writing this in the heatwave. Hope everyone is staying cool :)


End file.
